


Jessica Nigri's Knockers

by zacklin52



Category: Cosplayer, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Shotacon, interracial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklin52/pseuds/zacklin52
Summary: Jessica Nigri accidentally knocks down a boy with her breast. She brings him back to her hotel room for some R&R.
Relationships: Jessica Nigri/Shota
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is completely a fantasy. Any person, real or made up, that is depicted in this story are purely here for fantasy reasons. All events depicted here are all made up.  
Warnings: This story focuses mainly on shota-con themes (older female-younger male). Will contain heavier race play in later chapters. You have been warn.

It was Day 1 of Comic Con and Jessica was in a rush. Usually she would have people there to assist her with preparations but this year everyone had to bail out, including her boyfriend. Jessica was debuting her Power Girl outfit this year. The outfit consisted of skin tight spandex, red leather belt and cape, a short blonde wig and blue eye contacts. Most important was the giant hole in her suit that strategically displayed her milky white bosom. She had a photo shoot at 12 p.m. followed by a fan meet and greet at 4 that night. Jessica was being paid a shit ton of money for event like these so missing one would not be wise.

"Crap! It's already 11. I have to go now or I'll be late" Jessica said as she rushed out of her hotel room. She made a quick turn left as soon as she got outside of her hotel door then there was a loud thump. She felt something hit her breast and fall to the floor.

"What the?!" Jessica said as the air was knock out of her. It took a second but she looked down on the floor to see who got a face full of her 34D breast. She saw a black boy who was at least half her age. He was on the floor holding his groin area, she must of accidentally kneed him when she rushed out of her hotel room.

"Oh my god! Are you okay? I'm so sorry" she said as she helped the boy up. He took a few steps before dropping onto the floor again from the pain. Jessica saw that he was in too much pain to walk so she mustered up the strength to carry him and put him on her hotel room chair.

"What is your name? I'm going to call the hotel lobby for help" Jessica said as she grabbed her phone.

"My name is Devon, it hurts so bad" the boy said as he groaned in pain.

Jessica dropped her phone when she heard him and said "Stay here, I'm going to get some ice. Don't move." Devon finally opened his eyes to see who had hit him only to see this beautiful big breasted angel tending to him. He saw her rounded ass as she ran out the room to get some ice. It was at this point Devon felt like a million dollars, all his pain had gone away and felt like he was in heaven being treated by a busty angel. He thought to himself as a horny teenager, "If I play my cards right I could get some more out of this."

It was then Jessica came back into the room and wrapped some ice in a towel. "Okay stay still while I put some ice here" Jessica said as she got on her knees again to help the poor boy. Devon was only wearing basketball shorts and a boxer so when Jessica put the ice over his private area he immediately felt the unpleasant cold sensation. "Shit that's too cold" Devon said as he threw the ice off of him.

Panicking Jessica pulled down the boys pants down to try and help him only to be smacked in the face by something hard. Devon's dick was erect and next to Jessica's pretty white face. Jessica was in shock. She looked at his huge rod and was in disbelief. His black dick must of have been at least 10 inches but it was impossible right? The biggest dick she ever been with was 5 inches and that was from her boyfriend. How could this boy be twice her boyfriend's size at his age? Jessica then remembered what they said about black guys being bigger than most guys.

Jessica's hot breath was hitting Devon's dick and it felt so good. He then let out a low voice "C-could you rub it please? It feels so good." Jessica feeling guilty for causing the accident obliged to the boys request and started to rub his thick black meat rod. It took both her hands to wrap around the boy's dick.

"Rub my balls too miss. I think they might be broken" the boy said knowing exactly what he was doing.

Jessica used one had to start rubbing his balls too. Devon looked down only to see this beautiful girl dressed up as Power Girl giving him a hand job. He saw her soft pink lips near his dick and without thinking grabbed the back of her head and pushed it to towards his dick. He felt her lips touch his hot member and realized what he had just done.

"I'm so sor-" before he could finish the sentence, Jessica interrupted him.

"Look if we are going to do this, I need you to promise me you won't tell anyone about this or else I will get into some big trouble" Jessica said as she looked at him with her big blue eyes. It's been two weeks since Jessica last had sex. This weekend her boyfriend was supposed to come with her and dick her down to calm her but or course he flaked out last minute. In her mind what she was doing was wrong and illegal but her body needed a good dicking. She gave in to lust at this point and started to suck in the head of the boy's black dick.

"Miss that feels so good" Devon cooed as Jessica was working her tongue up and down his shaft. This was his first time being with a girl and what a first time it was. She was much older than he was but she was a perfect 10. Working her magic on his dick all he could do was look at her bobbing her head up and down. Jessica had never had such a big dick before and this may be her only chance to have one. She wanted to try everything on it including deep throating so she started to take his black dick deeper into her mouth. She could deep throat her boyfriend's 5 inches so the first 5 inches of Devon's was no problem. She went deeper inch by inch until she hit the 8 inch mark where she started to gag violently. Her drool started to slide down the boys dick and cover it providing lubrication for her throat. She then felt hands on back of her head pushing her down deeper. Losing air, Jessica's eyes rolled back as she was trying to get her head back up for some air but Devon just kept pushing her back down deeper. As soon as Jessica's nose hit the boys stomach she jerked her head off his dick and started to gasp and cough.

As her drool was running down her mouth onto Devon's lower half, Jessica still gasping for air said "Wow. *gasp* You *gasp* taste so *gasp* fucking good."

Lost in ecstasy Devon told Jessica "Suck on my ball too."

Jessica happily did as she was told putting one hand on his legs, the other hand stoking his big black dick and then tilting her head to suck on his balls. All that came out of Jessica's mouth for the next five minutes was a low humming noise.

"Miss. Slow down. I'm going to cum soon" Devon said as he was reaching climax but Jessica started to go even faster, using her drool as lubricant, she sped up her stroking. She positioned her face in front of Devon's dick and aimed the head of it straight towards her mouth. Reaching climax, Devon shot out ropes his his cum onto Jessica's face. One rope hit her hair, another hit her right across the face, some splashed on her tongue and the rest hit her chin. She sucked the tip for the remainder of his cum and then closed her mouth to swallow his load.

"Wow, your cum tasted even better than your dick" Jessica giggled as she got off her knees. She got a towel and started to wipe off the cum off her face and the cum that dripped off her chin onto her breast. Jessica's pussy was soaking wet at this point and needed someone to dick her down.

"Ready for round two" Jessica said as she looked at Devon who nodded yes but before she was ready to pounce on him she saw the time on the clock; 12:36 p.m. "Oh shit I'm late!" Jessica said as she started to panic. She checked her phone on the floor and saw that she had 8 missed calls. "I'm sorry Devon but I have to go now" she said as she dragged him to the front of the door. Jessica bent down and gave Devon a deep kiss with some tongue action. "Remember don't tell anyone about this okay? Also come catch me at 4 today in the show room" Jessica said as they both walked out the door. Devon was speechless at what just happened but he was for sure he was going to see her again at 4. They both went their separate ways after the goodbye and as Devon looked back all he could see was Jessica on her phone calling to tell how sorry she was and was on her way. Jessica on the other hand was still flustered, she was so close to getting a dick to satisfy her but had to leave in the height of it. All she could do now was hope Devon would show up at 4 to the meet and greet now. As she walked down the hall, her juices still ran down her legs as she started to wipe them down with her cape, forgetting that there was still a strand of Devon's cum on her wig.

If you enjoyed reading this please leave a like and comment. Any feedback is appreciated. Thank you.

https://www.patreon.com/zacklin52

https://discord.gg/A3X4HV8


	2. Meet me back in my room

This is going to be a short chapter leading up to the more exciting part. Essentially this is chapter 1.5. Enjoy and leave a like and comment.

Disclaimer: This story is completely a fantasy. Any person, real or made up, that is depicted in this story are purely here for fantasy reasons. All events depicted here are all made up.

Warnings: This story focuses mainly on shota-con themes (older female-younger male). Will contain heavier race play in later chapters. You have been warn.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late, I've been feeling under the weather since yesterday" Jessica said apologetically to the photographer as she arrived to the photo session.

"It's fine Jessica, we can make this work. I need make-up on Jessica. Everyone ready in 10!" the photographer shouted as he began to set up the shoot. A make up girl quickly came up to Jessica and gave then her a strange look before escorting her to a makeup table.

"We need to retouch a bit of your makeup and you should be good as new" said the make up girl as she pulled out a box of cosmetics onto the table.

"My make up is fin..." Jessica stopped as soon as she saw her reflection in the mirror. Jessica's face was a mess. Her mascara was running down her cheeks as if she had been crying and her face was covered in a thin white crust, not to mention a big gooey strand of white fluid that ran across her blonde wig. "Oh shit, my mascara must of been running down my face during that face-fucking session earlier and I didn't even notice the kid's cum in my hair" Jessica thought to herself as she tried to come up with an excuse for her appearance. "Sorry my allergies has been kicking up lately" Jessica said to the make up girl as she pulled off her cum stained wig off. The make up girl just nodded and gave Jessica a small smile knowing full well what happened to Jessica's make up.

After convincing the photographer that her costume didn't need a wig and that her long blonde hair should be sufficient for the Power Girl cosplay as it was her own version of it the photo shoot went smoothly. The session ended at 3:30 p.m., just in time for her meet and greet at the vendors hall. The convention had set up her own private booth where she was able to meet her fans.

"Okay Jessica, for the first hour you are signing the pictures that the customers buy from this booth. After that, the next 30 minutes will be you taking one on one photos with any ten fans you want" the booth manager said as he prepared to open the booth. For the next hour Jessica was greet by her fans who were mostly fat greasy nerds. She wouldn't have minded them so much if they didn't smell like they haven't showered in 6 months. She always knew that the biggest seller of hers was the 34D tits on her chest which she always flaunted around everywhere she went. The whole reason for wearing the Power Girl costume today was to show off her tits when she went down to sign autographs. She knew all the boys would want to take a peek down that hole in her costume and she did enjoy teasing them with what they will never get. Jessica would be lying if she said it didn't her get off a little from it.

After an hour of signing her risque photos that would most likely be covered in cum as soon as they got home, Jessica made an announcement. "I'm picking 10 lucky fans for a special one on one Polaroid photo, which I will personally sign!" shouted Jessica. It was then that a swarm of sweaty nerds came rushing begging for Jessica to choose them. Overwhelmed from the crowd rushing to her booth, security had to come and access the situation. She couldn't wait to go back to her hotel room after this. It was exhausting dealing with fans who would constantly smother her and try to get her attention. These were the same fans that would send her dildos and their cum in the mail, but she had to put up with it for that fat check she was getting. There was another reason for her wanting to back to her hotel after this, she was horny as hell. After sucking Devon's dick earlier she didn't get a chance to cum herself. She needed to get off and she needed it bad. She was definitely going to look up some interracial porn later as the though of Devon's big black dick was still in her mind and the taste still in her mouth. The time had come to pick the lucky ten as she glances over the crowd, hoping to pick someone that didn't look like they didn't smell like a 6 month old porta potty. Jessica remember that she told Devon to come and see her but totally forgot to tell him exactly where to find her. It was a small chance that he would be there so Jessica started to just pick random people in the crowd. She first picked three guys that looked like they wouldn't smell too bad, boy was she wrong. After the three were finished Jessica picked two girls from the crowd, which during the photo, Jessica could feel the girl's envious stare at her 34D tits. Almost giving up looking for the boy at this point she was just going to pick the next 5 people in line until she saw him. He had the biggest grin on his face as he looked at her. She gave him a smile also and told him to come to the private photo booth with her.

"I almost thought you weren't going to come" said Jessica as she set the camera timer and ran behind him.

"Miss, I don't even know your name. Do you know how hard it was to find you in this place?" Devon said as he stood in front of her.

"Smile for the camera!" Jessica said as she pulled both of her milky breast out for the photo. Of course he had no idea what she was doing behind her.

"Okay let me sign that for you" Jessica said as she grabbed the photo.

"Miss Jessica can we do more of that stuff later?" Devon said shyly to Jessica.

"I'll think about it but I have to finish working first and remember the promise of not telling anyone" Jessica said teasing the little boy as she finished signing the photo and put it in the envelope.

"Yes ma'am" Devon said as he walked out of the photo booth, envelope in hand. Jessica smiled as she saw the boy disappear into the crowd.

Devon went and sat down in the hallway of the convention center. As the crowd of cosplayers and attendees roamed the halls, Devon opened the envelope to see the photo he got the pretty lady only to quickly put it back in. "Holy shit, her titties are showing" Devon thought to himself. Devon realized that he didn't get a chance to fondle them after being knocked down by them. He quickly ran into a bathroom stall to look at it closer. He stared at Jessica's succulent white breast for a few minutes before noticing some words on the back of the photo; "Meet me back in my room at 8 tonight". Devon looked at his phone and saw that it was 7 p.m. already so he quickly put the photo back into the envelope to find a hotel key card in it also.

Jessica finished her meet and greet and rushed back to her hotel room. "It's 7 o'clock now, so only one more hour hopefully" Jessica said to herself as she went into her travel bag and pulled out a condom.

If you enjoyed reading this please leave a like and comment. Any feedback is appreciated. Thank you.

https://www.patreon.com/zacklin52

https://discord.gg/A3X4HV8


	3. Jungle Fever

Disclaimer: This story is completely a fantasy. Any person, real or made up, that is depicted in this story are purely here for fantasy reasons. All events depicted here are all made up.

Warnings: This story focuses mainly on shota-con themes (older female-younger male). Will contain heavier race play in later chapters. You have been warn.

It was 7:30 p.m. and Jessica was furiously rubbing her pussy. She was still wearing her Power Girl outfit from earlier as she was too horny to change. Her eyes were glued to her laptop screen where it was playing some porn but not just any porn. The porn she was watching was interracial porn. Jessica had caught jungle fever from the boy she met this morning and all she could think about were big black cocks. She wanted them to stuff all her holes. Just the though of this made her pussy even more wet with her juices but no matter how hard or long she rubbed she just couldn't get off. She needed the real thing inside her.

Jessica was focusing hard on the porn because if she were to focus on the clock it would kill her. Every minute waiting for 8 o'clock to come felt like an eternity to her. Waiting for Devon to come to her was mind-numbing as all Jessica could think of was how she wanted to fuck his brains out. Jessica's "research" on her laptop only added to her relentless lust to black cocks. She watched multiple videos of pretty white girls who were being dominated by black men. They way those girls were being fucked, the way they arched their backs, and the way their faces looked, she wanted all of that for her.

Devon was waiting outside Jessica's hotel room nervously. He was going to lose his virginity to this is beautiful women he just met this morning. He had never felt anything like her touch until now. He was mentally preparing himself for what was about to come the moment he walked in that door. He was going to keep this a secret from everyone else because he wanted her to himself. He was ready at this point. He used the key card she gave him earlier to open the door and next thing he saw was Jessica masturbating. He got hard instantly as Jessica gave him a seductive look and walked over to him.

"Am I early?" Devon said before Jessica put a finger on his lips and made the jester to be quiet. She closed the hotel door and crouched down to Devon's height. She proceeded to give him a deep french kiss and he answered her back by sticking his tongue down her mouth. Devon reached his hands out and started to fondle Jessica's breast which caused her to moan in pleasure.

They continue on for a few minutes before Jessica asks "Do your parents know where you are?"

"I came with my grandpa and I told him I was going to stay with my friends tonight" Devon said as his eyes were glued to Jessica's breast.

"Good because your not going anywhere tonight" Jessica said as she signaled for Devon to lay down on the same bed where she blew him this morning. Jessica pulled down Devon's pants revealing his 10 inch cock. It looked like it was ready to explode already and this made Jessica even hornier.

She crawled onto the bed and asked him "Do you like my boobies?" Devon nodded yes.

"Have you ever been with a girl before?" Devon nodded no.

"Oh? Well then, I'm going to teach you everything you need to know on how to fuck a girl's brain out." Jessica giggled as she unclasped the buttons for her costume. She took off the cape and belt and unbuttoned very strategically placed buttons in her lower crotch area revealing her clean shaven but extremely wet pussy. All Devon could do was look in excitement that he was one step closer to losing his virginity. Jessica still had on her white Power Girl suit on, the only exception was that the bottom area were off. She then proceeded to spit on Devon's black cock and started stroking it.

"Do you like this?" Jessica said smiling at Devon.

"Yes ma'am" Devon groaned.

"Then you're going to love this" Jessica said as she ripped a hole under her breast. She then proceeded to push his dick into the hole inch by inch until the head popped out of the open chest hole on her costume.

"This is called a titty-fuck" as Jessica started to move her breast up and down his dick. Using her spit as lubrication Devon's dick was smoothly rubbing her breast. He proceeded to also fondle her breast as she was working his shaft. Ever so often Jessica would kiss the tip of his dick as she worked her boobs up and down the dick.

"I take it you're a breast man, or boy I should say" Jessica said as she went down and started to suck on the tip. Unable to take the tight sensation and pressure Jessica's breast were doing to his dick he started to pump his hip signalling he was ready to cum. Jessica readied her mouth open to receive his load, it was then he screamed out "I'm cumming!"

Strand after strand of his gooey cum shot onto her face, mouth, and chest. "Wow, for someone so young, you sure do cum a lot" Jessica giggled as she started to wiped the cum off her and eat it. Devon was breathing heavy as his dick went limp after cumming.

"You know you came on my wig earlier and I had to throw it away." Jessica said teasing the boy.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I'll buy you a new one when I can." Devon said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it. I almost never wear the same costume twice" Jessica said as she grabbed the boys hand and guided them to her pussy. She stuck one of his fingers in and said "This is what you did to me this morning. You gave me Jungle Fever and only your big black dick can cure me."

It was the first time Devon had felt anything like this. Her pussy was so wet and felt like it was one fire. "I'm sorry ma'am. I didn't mean for this to happen." he said with a guilty look.

"Don't be sorry. Most girls would love for a guy to do this to her" Jessica said as she ripped open a condom. "This is one of my special skills" she said as she put the condom in her mouth and proceeded blow his limp dick. The feeling of her hot mouth made him instantly hard again. Jessica skillfully used her mouth to roll the condom onto his dick.

"Wow, miss you're so good as this" Devon said as he started to stroke her head.

Jessica got up making pop sound with her mouth and said "Of course I'm good at this, I been sucking dick since I was your age" Jessica said as she pushed him down on his back. "Let me do all the work. Just lay their and relax" Jessica said as she got on top of him.

Jessica grabbed his big black dick and positioned it right under her pussy. She started lower her hips and push in Devon's dick inch by inch. 5 inches was the biggest Jessica had in her life so when the first five inches of Devon went inside of her, she felt pretty good even though their was some resistance because his girth was was big. After that, Jessica struggled to go further down on his massive rod.

"Oh my god. You're so fucking big" Jessica cooed as she pushed his dick deeper into her hot cunt.

"Oh shit, you're stretching me so much!" she screamed as she hit the 7 inch mark. Jessica started to shake her curvy white hips up and down on Devon's dick causing her pussy to make some pretty wet sounds. Her juices ran down from her pussy and coated his dick making it easier to Jessica to go down deeper on his rod. Jessica was now taking all 10 inches of his big black cock and she was in a state of pure ecstasy.

"Ma'am you squeezing me so fucking tight" Devon said as he used his hands to grab her ass and help her move up and down.

"Stop calling me ma'am. It makes me feel old" Jessica giggled, "Call me a bitch instead. I'm your bitch for the whole weekend. You own this tight white pussy."

Devon had no idea what had gotten into her but he did as he was told and started to berate her with all sorts of name calling, all the while Jessica seem to enjoy it even more. She loved the thought of being degraded and being called these vile names as it just added to her lewdness.

"You like this big black dick don't you bitch!" Devon shouted at Jessica.

"Yes! Yes! I love your big black cock in my slutty white pussy." Jessica said as she started to bounce even harder on his dick.

"I'm going to mess up your pussy so it can only be used by black dick now. Fuck your boyfriend, fuck your dad. I'm your daddy now" Devon said as he started to understand what Jessica liked. She was freak and love to talk dirty and Devon went along with it as he didn't mind it.

"Yes daddy! Fuck those little dick white guys. Fuck my boyfriend. This is his fault for not coming here with me. His tiny dick can't even stretch me like yours daddy" Jessica said while panting hard. She was close to cumming and all the dirty talk made it even better for her. Devon dick was hitting Jessica in all the right places. The tip of his dick was hitting her cervix every time she took his dick to the base. This did cause Jessica some pain, but it was a good pain. Jessica started to rub her clit with one hand while using her other hand to try and use the bed for support as she rode him. She was close and she could feel he was close too.

"Oh shit bitch. I'm going to cum!" Devon said as he started to pump his hips making his dick go into her deepest part. He was pumping her harder than ever like a animal wanted to pump their seed into their mate. He knew that what ever he was doing was working as Jessica's face was burning red with passion. Jessica arched her back violently as her eyes rolled back into her head. She grabbed hard on to the bed sheets so she wouldn't fall off the bed, her toes curled up and her juices squirted all over Devon and the bed. This was the first time that Jessica had ever squirted and cum that hard. She fell on her back panting hard from all the pleasure. Her legs gave out and went limp all the while Devon was cumming hard. His dick was pulsating hard as he was still shooting his load inside of her. After to what felt like half a minute of cumming, he slowly pulled out of Jessica's beaten pussy. After pulling out the condom he had on looked like it was about to burst from all the semen in it. He got up and walked over to Jessica to asked what to do with it. Jessica used what was left of her energy and pulled the condom off, tied it, and flung it across to the room, missing the trash can but she couldn't really care. She signaled for Devon to come close with her finger and when he did, she went in for a passionate kiss. 

"Thank you daddy. You can sleep next to me tonight if you want." Jessica said as she broke the kiss and started to doze off. Devon quickly followed and curled up next to her and fall asleep. In Jessica's mind, she knew that this was still only day 1 of her trip. She still had a long weekend ahead of her.

If you enjoyed reading this please leave a like and comment. Any feedback is appreciated. Thank you.


	4. Answering the Call

Disclaimer: This story is completely a fantasy. Any person, real or made up, that is depicted in this story are purely here for fantasy reasons. All events depicted here are all made up.  
Warnings: This story focuses mainly on shota-con themes (older female-younger male). Will contain heavier race play in later chapters. You have been warn.

"AhhHH❤. Aaahhhh❤. Yes! Yes! Fuck me just like that. Fuck me with your big black dick daddy!" Jessica yelled naked while being bent over her hotel sink. Devon was standing up behind her and furiously pumping his condom covered dick in and out of her. He was continued to rock his hips while grabbing Jessica's hips for leverage. All of Jessica's parts were jiggling to the rhythm of her being fucked from behind. Jessica's legs were quivering from the pounding she was receiving and her massive breasts were flopping back and forth.

Bzzzt. Bzzzzt. Bzzzzt. Jessica's phone was vibrating, she had a call incoming. She annoyingly glanced over to see who the hell was calling while she was being dicked down by her black bull.

"Oh crap, it's my boyfriend. I'll just let it go to voicemail" Jessica said as she went to grab the phone.

"Go on and answer it bitch" Devon said as he pulled out and stopped fucking Jessica.

"No way. What if he hears us" Jessica said nervously.

"Listen to daddy bitch, unless you don't want this black dick anymore" Devon said as he started to rub his erect dick on her wet pussy. Jessica started to rub her legs together and push back to try and push the dick back into her.

"I don't want to risk it. Please just fuck me already daddy" Jessica pleaded to the boy. Devon released his hands off her hips and proceeded to give her ass a big slap. Her big white ass jiggled as the impact of the slap hit her. Her ass started to slowly turn pink from the slap. 

"OW!" Jessica screamed in pain.

"Answer it!" Devon commanded as he prepared to give her bare ass another slap.

"He's going to find out" Jessica pleaded again and again Devon gave her ass another slap. Her ass cheeks started to turn from pink to red. Jessica finally got the message and answered her phone.

"Hi baby! Sorry I forgot to call yesterday. I was just soooo tired from the convention" Jessica said on the phone. Devon took the opportunity while Jessica was distracted on the phone to stick is dick in her.

"Ooooohhh❤ shit. Oh my god" Jessica squealed as Devon started to pump faster.

"Oh, that was nothing babe. My feet were sore from walking around all day yesterday. I just ah stuck them into a tub of ice to relax a little" Jessica said as she signaled for Devon to quit it. This just made Devon even hornier, listening to a girl lie to her boyfriend on the phone while fucking her brains out.

"What hah did i hah eat last night? Lets see. I ahh❤ had a extra large sausage for dinner. Then I hnnngg had a chocolate covered banana for desert ahhh❤" Jessica said while trying not to moan from the pleasure.

"Y-yeah of course I'm ooOOokay. Being alone this year sucks aah without you here. I really wish you ahhh❤ were here to see me right now" Jessica said as she pulled away from Devon. She then got up and sat down on the hotel room sink counter. The cold marble touching her swollen red ass made her yelp a little.

"Oh that was just a me rubbing ice on my naked boobs" Jessica said as she started to spread her legs open, revealing her very wet and hot pussy. She then signaled for Devon to come and fuck her, which he did.

"Why ahh❤ am I rubbing ice on my boobs? Because I'm horny without you here silly" Jessica said playfully as Devon stuck in his dick into her. Jessica was having phone sex with her boyfriend and actual sex with Devon. She was becoming more depraved and her behavior was that more like a slut. I mean cheating on her boyfriend with a kid with a big black dick and having the galls to talk to him on the phone while being fuck by the kid. She was having the time of her life this weekend.

"Yeah, I'm horny. I mean I'm constantly surrounded by guys who blows their loads to pictures of me. I'm always half naked, walking around, being a cock tease, why wouldn't I be horny. I mean come on. It's your fault I'm like this. You're always here to fuck afterwards but since you had to bail on me I ahh❤ have to play with myself" she giggled as she looked at Devon to be quiet.

"God you make me so wet. I'm rubbing my pussy so hard right now" Jessica lied as Devon started to suck on her nipples. These nipples were the same ones guys on internet hope to see at least once in their life. Devon was flicking one of them with his tongue and squeezing one with his hand. Jessica's juices from her pussy started to run down from her inner thighs to the counter, where they started to drip onto the floor. Devon continued to suck on her tits while pounding her pussy at the same time.

"Yeah your dick is sooo big. It makes me so hard thinking about it" Jessica said sarcastically as she shook her head and mouth the word no.

"I want to give you kisses like these" Jessica said as she started making out with Devon. The smack of her lips rung through the phone for her boyfriend to hear but he couldn't have been the wiser. She was cheating on him on the phone and he was clueless. This kid with a big black dick was cucking him on the phone as he fucked his girlfriend. Devon and Jessica's tongue wrestled inside their mouths causing their saliva mixed together.

"Oh my god daddy, I'm going to cum!❤" Jessica screamed as she was getting close to orgasm. Devon took this as a sign for him to pump her harder. He rocked his hips faster as Jessica rubbed her clit harder.

"I'm cumming!❤" Jessica howled as her bod started to jitter from her mind numbing orgasm. Her legs wrapped around Devon's hips causing her to leg lock him. Devon close to orgasm himself started to pump her one thrust at a time but these were powerful thrust. Thrust after thrust he started to cum inside her.

"Damn baby that was soooo good for me. Listen I have to go now. I'll call you later tonight okay? I love you" Jessica said as she slumped down from the orgasm. Devon pulled out to reveal the condom full of cum. Jessica pulled it off and wrapped it and put it next to the other 5 used condoms. The two have been fucking all night long and this was their 6th time cumming together.

"Hey it's already 8 in the morning. Go back to your room and get some rest. We can't have your family worry about where you are okay?" Jessica said as she walked over to the shower.

"Yes ma'am" Devon said with a sad look in his eyes.

"Look, we can't be together at the con but how about later tonight you sneak into my room and we can continue where we left off" Jessica said as she laughed and made a blowjob jester with her hand and mouth.

"Okay, I will ma'am" Devon said as he got dressed.

"I'm going to miss you daddy" Jessica said with a pout on her face.

"Don't worry baby, I'll be back tonight to give you this black dick" Devon said as he walked out of her hotel room.

Jessica just smiled and started to clean the aftermath of having sex all night long off of her. Little did she know her box of condoms was empty.

If you enjoyed reading this please leave a like and comment. Any feedback is appreciated. Thank you.


	5. Storm before the Calm

Disclaimer: This story is completely a fantasy. Any person, real or made up, that is depicted in this story are purely here for fantasy reasons. All events depicted here are all made up.

Warnings: This story focuses mainly on shota-con themes (older female-younger male). Will contain heavier race play in later chapters. You have been warn.

This is a short chapter leading up to the good parts.

It was day 2 of Comic Con and Jessica's day was just getting started. She was dressed up in a cow girl style outfit. She was wearing a red flannel that was tied to her waist, this revealed her milky white breasts that was covered by a black bra. She was wearing jean short shorts and knee high boots along with a large cowboy hat. She spent the day walking around the convention center meeting fans, browsing the vendors, and thinking of what tonight had in store for her. After a few hours of walking around, Jessica decided to go back into her hotel room for a break. Being fucked all night finally caught up to her and she was feeling super sore. She ran up a hot bubble bath for her and decided to do something kinky. She grabbed her phone and took a picture of herself, hiding her face of course, in the bubble bath and sent it to Devon. She also sent a text right after that said "Wish you were here." After a few minutes Jessica's phone buzzed and saw she had a message from Devon. She opened the message to see what he sent her to find a picture of his erect dick. She giggled as she got up and sat on the tub. She then proceeded to spread her legs open revealing her soapy pussy. She took a picture of her lower half and sent a message along with it that read "I can't wait for that BBC to fuck me tonight. 🍆" A new message from Devon appeared on her phone that read "I'll be coming to your room at 8 tonight." Jessica smiled with excitement as she slid back into the tub to relax some more. After a hour in the tub she decided to prepare for that night. It was 6 p.m. giving her 2 hours to prepare. She had her outfit picked out already on her bed. It was a red sports bra with a white button up shit accompanied by a red plaid skirt. She decided that tonight she would start off with some foreplay and give the boy his first lap dance. It was then there was a knock on her door.

"Was it Devon? It was much to early for him to show up, who could it be?" Jessica thought to herself.

The door opened slowly a few inches and a soft voice called announced "Housekeeping."

"Oh thank god. It was only house keeping" Jessica said inside her head. A petite redhead around her age walked in with some supplies. It was then Jessica realized that one of the beds in the room was soaked in her juices from squirting all night and used condoms were all over the room. Horrified, Jessica could do nothing as she was on the other side of the room. The lady gave Jessica a quick nod and went inside the bathroom. A few minutes later the maid walked out with her face bright red. "Oh no she must of saw the used condoms in there." Jessica thought as she also turned bright red from embarrassment. The maid put on some gloves and walked backed in the bathroom. She walked out again holding a few condoms and quickly putting them in the trash cart.

"H-Hi, I'm going to change the bed sheets now" the maid said with her head down to avoid showing Jessica her embarrassed face. This was for the best as Jessica wanted to hide her face of shame also. The maid took a quick look at the bed to see that it was completely soaked. She also noticed that the bed's head board was also stained in this liquid but dried.

"I um spilled some water on that bed" Jessica said as she attempted to world most horrible lie. "I'll pay for the damages" she said apologetically.

"It's uh fine. The beds are wrapped in plastic to avoid spills like these" the maid said as she knew Jessica was clearly lying but she herself was still to embarrassed to say anything. The maid pulled off the heavy sheets with a hard yank and the sheets came flying off but along with the sheets a used condom also flew. The condom came down with a hard slap that landed straight on the redhead's face. Both of them horrified about what just happened, quickly panicked. The maid grabbed the slimy wet condom and threw it in the trash and then rushed to the bathroom to wash her face. Jessica was in a state of shock and ran to grab any remaining condoms that the maid had miss. She grabbed one off the table and another one off the T.V. She tossed them in the trash and the maid came out with a forced smile on her face.

After the maid replaced the bed sheets and restocked all the towels in the room she said to Jessica "Have a nice day."

Jessica ran up to the redhead and gave her a hundred dollar bill and said "I'm so sorry about what happened before." The maid took the money and walked out the room about to burst into tears.

"Well were both scared for life" Jessica said as she was glad that was finally over. She walked into the bathroom to fix her hair when she noticed the box of empty condom.

"Oh no! Crap. There's no more condom, did we really use all of them fucking last night?" Jessica wondered to herself. It wasn't like she could just walk into a convenience store and buy some more. With the convention going on, there was bound to be people there who would recognize her. She began to wonder what the hell she was going to do tonight as she couldn't ask a kid to go buy condoms. She never had raw sex with anyone before and she wasn't on the pill either. Did she want to risk getting pregnant by not using protection? I mean if she got pregnant the baby would come out black and that would definitely not be good for anyone. Jessica had to make a decision before 8 tonight.

If you enjoyed reading this please leave a like and comment. Any feedback is appreciated. Thank you.


	6. Showers of Gold

Disclaimer: This story is completely a fantasy. Any person, real or made up, that is depicted in this story are purely here for fantasy reasons. All events depicted here are all made up.

Warnings: This story focuses mainly on shota-con themes (older female-younger male). Will contain heavier race play in later chapters. You have been warn.

It was 8 o'clock now. Jessica was wearing a white robe and was waiting anxiously by the door for Devon to show up. She was wondering how to break it to him that her pussy wasn't a option tonight as there was no more condoms. She was thinking of ways on how to satisfy him without vaginal sex. Maybe just blow him all night? Maybe add in some titty fucking to spice things up a bit? Whatever she was thinking, she needed to think fast as the door creaked opened slowly. Devon slowly walked in the room where Jessica gently pulled him inside by his arm. She then stuck her head out the door and looked to see if anyone saw him enter. The last thing she needed was a stalker seeing a little boy enter her room late a night. As soon as the coast was clear she closed the door and focused on Devon.

"Okay, go ahead and sit on the chair daddy" Jessica said as she undid the tassel on her robe.

"You ever get a lap dance from a girl before?" Jessica asked coyly. Devon shook his head no.

"Well this is going to be fun then" Jessica said as she stripped the robe off revealing a school girl uniform. White button up shirt with a red plaid skirt. She also had on a pair of black pantyhose and red high heels. She was wearing the red sports bra from earlier and a plain white cotton panty underneath. Devon took a seat on the bed and gulped at the sight of Jessica's beautiful body. Jessica climbed onto his lap and started to rub her chest on his face. She moved in and hugged him, pushing her chest even more into his face. She started to bounce her hips up and down like she was riding his dick. Both of them looked and each other with a smile and then Jessica kissed his forehead before getting off of him. She started to unbutton her shirt but stopped halfway only revealing her red sports bra underneath. She then turned around and bent over, shaking her ass at him. Jessica sat on Devon's lap and started to grind her ass onto his crotch. She could feel every inch of his cock pushing against her buttocks. Devon moved his hand toward her breast and started to fondle them. Each of his hands held a handful of Jessica's huge breast. Jessica started to moan as she kept grinding on the boy. She kicked off her high heels and unhooked her skirt onto the floor. Devon then put his hands on her hips and started to grind his dick against her own grinding ass. Jessica got off of him and unbuttoned the rest of her white shirt. She also pulled her red sports bra up revealing her milky breast. She climbed on top of him again and started to grind her panty covered pussy on his dick. Devon took the opportunity to start sucking on the breast in front of him.

"Suck on my nipples daddy" Jessica cooed as the boy eagerly sucked on them. Devon sucked on her hard pink nipples like a baby wanting their mother's milk. Devon stuck a hand down Jessica's panties and started to rub outside her vagina. They continued this until Jessica's white cotton panty was sopping wet with her juices. Devon took his Jessica soaked fingers and put them in front of her. She started to suck her own juices off his fingers and gave a small moan.

"You like how your slutty pussy taste?" Devon said as Jessica licked the rest of her juices off his hands.

"Yeah, it tastes so good" Jessica said as she went in for a deep french kiss. Both of them wrestled with their tongues, tasting Jessica's pussy juices in both their mouths.

"Lay down on the bed" Devon commanded.

"What's gotten into you" Jessica said with a smile.

"I've been watching porn all day and I want to try some thing" Devon said as he took off her soaked panties. He used his hands to spread her legs apart revealing her dripping wet pussy. Jessica's pink pussy was burning hot for something to be jammed in. Devon put his face between her legs and started to lap at her pussy.

"Oh fuck! Keep licking me daddy!" Jessica squealed with excitement.

She pushed his head closer to her until his nose touched the top of her smooth mound. Devon then stuck his tongue deep into her insides and then back out in a repetitive motion. He was fucking her pussy with his tongue all the while slurping up the juices that was coming out. Jessica could feel his hot tongue rubbing her against her clit causing something to swell up inside of her.

"Oh fuck I'm cumming!" Jessica screamed as she squirted her juices all over herself and Devon's face.

Devon opened his mouth catching as much of her juices as he could. With Jessica finally calming down from her orgasm, Devon gave Jessica a kiss, transferring the liquid in his mouth into hers, which she happily drank down.

"You eat pussy so good. Did you learn all that from porn videos?" Jessica asked the boy. Jessica was coated from breast to stomach in her warm juices.

"Yep" Devon said as he pulled his pants down revealing his massive black rod. He positioned the tip of his black cock at the entrance of Jessica's pussy. Jessica stopped him before he could jam it in her.

"Listen, we don't have anymore condoms so you can't stick it in me. I'm not on the pill and I don't want to get pregnant yet. I mean come on, everyone will know I cheated on my boyfriend when I push out a black baby and that is something I'm not ready for yet. So, I can do anything else you want. Anything except you sticking your dick in my pussy" Jessica said to Devon who was heartbroken and disappointed from the news he was just given. "You want a titty fuck?" Jessica asked the boy.

"Sure" the boy said as he climbed on top of her.

Devon sandwiched his black dick in between her breast and squeezed them together. He started to buck his hips using her juices from earlier as lubrication to slide in and out of her breast. It didn't feel as amazing as her pussy but damn did it feel good. Every time he pulled his dick away from her breast it would suck him back in. Devon pushed his black rod all the way until he felt her breast touch the hilt of his dick. His dick was big enough for the tip to stick out of her huge breasts. Jessica would then start to lick his black tip every time it exposed itself from her breast. He started to pump harder and faster when he was close to cumming.

"Cum on my face daddy!" Jessica said eagerly waiting for his cum.

Jessica closed her eyes and opened her mouth, preparing herself for the boy's cum. Feeling like he was going to burst, Devon pinched both of Jessica's nipple and twisted them, causing her to squeal in pain and pleasure. He erupted onto Jessica's pretty white face. Ropes of cum splashed all over Jessica's left eye, nose, forehead, chin, and inside her mouth. He continued to cum for what felt like a good 30 seconds. Jessica wiped most of the cum off her and swallowed it.

"Mmmmm. That was delicious" Jessica said as she got up and went to the bathroom.

"Where you going bitch, I'm not done yet" Devon said as he pointed to his limp cum covered dick. "Clean me off" he said.

"In a minute. Your cum glued one of my eyes shut" Jessica said as she walked into the bathroom.

As she walked away Devon couldn't help but not feel satisfied. Jessica needed to be taught a lesson. He walked in after her before she could turn on the sink to wash her face.

"Let me clean you off" Devon said as she grabbed her hand and led her into the bathtub.

"Hm? What did you have in mind? You want to take a shower together?" Jessica giggled.

"Get on your knees" Devon commanded.

Jessica obliged looking a little confused. Devon grabbed her head and positioned her face in front of his dick. She opened her mouth expecting him to shove his dick in but he didn't. Even more confused, Jessica looked up at the boy to only realize that he positioned his dick a few inches away from her.

"What the fuck! Were you going to pee on me?!" Jessica said as she got up.

Devon grabbed her and pushed her down on her knees again.

"Bitch, stay still while I give you a shower" Devon said as he positioned himself in front of Jessica again.

"I'm not letting you piss on me kid" Jessica said angrily.

Devon gave Jessica a hard slap across her cheek.

"Bitch, listen to daddy. I'm going to piss on you and you're going to take it with a smile" Devon said looking down on Jessica.

"What the fuck gotten into you" Jessica said as her eyes began to well up.

Was this something he learned watching porn she thought to herself. She felt another slap across her face, this time it was even harder than before.

"Don't fucking talk back to me you bitch. Now open your mouth" Devon said as he positioned himself again.

"Yes daddy" Jessica sobbed as she didn't want to get slapped again.

She closed her eyes and opened her mouth wide open waiting for the impending piss to hit her. She felt disgusted that she was going to get a golden shower but at the same time she loved being dominated by the boy. After a few seconds, she felt a hot liquid hit her cheeks and then move into her mouth. She tasted his salty pee in her mouth as it started to fill it. Jessica could do nothing except accept the boy's piss as he showered her entire face and mouth with it. His piss washed away any leftover cum on her face from the titty fuck earlier and it all dripped down into Jessica's mouth. Devon's pee started to overflow from Jessica's mouth. She needed to get some air fast. This left her with two options, spit out the pee or swallow it. Wanting to please her new daddy, she opted for the sluttier option. Jessica swallowed the boy's pee and leftover cum. She could care less for the taste as all she wanted to do was please him. After another few second of getting splashed in the face with pee, Devon finished and turned on the shower.

"Hey, don't be so rough next time, all you have to do is ask nicely" Jessica said to the boy as she hugged him.

"O-okay" Devon said as he felt Jessica's warm embrace.

Both of them took a shower together and cleaned each other. Jessica was the first to leave the shower, as she took a step out, Devon pinched her right buttocks causing her to squirm and giggle. He couldn't help but admire her heart shaped ass as she walked away. Her ass was jiggling and swaying side to side with every step she took. Devon then had a epiphany. If he couldn't fuck her pussy hole, their was still another hole he could use.

Please leave a like and comment if you want more of these stories.


	7. Stop being a pain in the ass

Disclaimer: This story is completely a fantasy. Any person, real or made up, that is depicted in this story are purely here for fantasy reasons. All events depicted here are all made up.

Warnings: This story focuses mainly on shota-con themes (older female-younger male). Will contain heavier race play in later chapters. You have been warn.

Jessica walked back into the main room and sat down on the cum stained bed. Her face was full of shame and confusion. She couldn't believe that she just drank piss. This weekend was the most extreme and bizarre she has ever had. By having sex with Devon she would be charged with a felony level crime because of his age. Jessica also did not behave how she usually would. Not only did she fuck Devon, she took nude pictures of herself and sent them to him. She cheated on her boyfriend with a completely random stranger and even drank his piss, something she had never even thought of doing in her life.

"What the hell am I doing?" Jessica thought to herself as she covered her face with her hands, hoping to hide her shame. If anyone ever found out what she did, she would most definitely go to prison, lose all her endorsements, lose her boyfriend, her friends and family would treat her as a pariah, hell, her life would be over. She thought to herself for a few minutes trying to find a reason to justify what she did. All she could think of was one, her damn boyfriend. He was suppose to be with her this weekend but he decides to bail last minute on her. They would usually have sex and that would be enough for her but somehow seeing a real black cock for the first time in her life, Jessica needed to know what she was missing. She realized that sex with her boyfriend was utterly boring, she loved him but after sex with a big black cock, she knew that he wasn't going to be able to provide her with what she needed. She needed a real man to fuck her, she needed a man or in this case a boy with a big black cock. While she was fantasizing about black dicks, Devon walked out of the bathroom jerking his dick to get hard again.

"You up for another round baby?" Devon said with a hard on pointing straight at Jessica.

"Don't act so cheeking you brat" Jessica said with a smile. "You know I'm always down for another round with you daddy."

Devon laid down next to Jessica and signaled for her suck on his dick, which she complied. Jessica climbed on top of the boy, pointing her ass towards him in a sixty nine position. She started by kissing the tip of his dick which made his dick twitch with pleasure. Jessica started to suck on his dick, taking his dick in her mouth inch by inch. Her mouth started to stretched from the his girth alone. Jessica's tears started to roll down her cheeks but she powered through it. Devon on the other end started to explore Jessica's pussy. He had never paid attention to it before but his curiosity got the better of him. He started by spreading her folds with two of his fingers and using another to slide up and down the outside. His finger quickly became covered in a slimy liquid which he tasted. She couldn't believe what he was doing. Here she was, choking down on his dick and he was just teasing her. She would have said something but her mouth was a bit full at the moment, instead she started to shake her hips. This was a signal that she wanted to feel good too. Devon stuck his middle finger in and almost immediately Jessica started to moan. Devon's finger felt around the inside of Jessica's pussy and what he felt was amazing. Her insides were so wet and slimy but it was also very hot, temperature wise. He felt her pussy tightening around his finger so he started to pull it out only to find some resistance. Her pussy was sucking his finger back in, in response to this, Devon stuck another finger inside her to get some leverage. Jessica started to moan even harder from this. Devon started to pump his fingers in and out of her pink pussy causing her juices to quickly coat his hands.

"Oh my god! Don't you dare fucking stooooop! I'm cuuuuummminnnngg!" Jessica screamed. Her pussy clamped down on his fingers causing him to become stuck while she squirted all over his face. Jessica slumped over from exhaustion, panting hard with her face next to Devon's still raging hard dick. Devon sat up with his face next to her plump juicy ass. He looked at her pussy still dripping with her juices and then he looked up at her pink asshole. He couldn't help but admire it as it looked so inviting. He took his index finger, still coated with her juices, and started to rub her asshole.

"What are you doing?" Jessica said with a chill down her spine.

"I want to play with it a little" Devon said as he coated her asshole with her own pussy juices.

"Um. No way. I don't even let my boyfriend do me there" Jessica lied. She only let him do it on his birthday or on special occasion. It hurts when her boyfriend fucked her ass and he was significantly smaller than Devon. If he was to stick his big cock into her hole, it would be ruined forever.

"C'mon you said you would do whatever I wanted" Devon pleaded.

"Look, I'm going to be straight with you. You're way to big to fit into my asshole" Jessica said as she got off the bed.

"What? First you tell me we can't have sex. Then you tell me you do anything else for me. Next you tell me you won't let me stick it in your ass? C'mon didn't you say earlier that you loved this black cock inside of you?" Devon said annoyed.

"I mean, I didn't think you want to have anal sex right away" Jessica said as she walked up to Devon with puppy dog eyes and started to stroke his raging erection.

"I want to stick it in your ass. If I can't then I'm leaving" Devon said as he broke off Jessica's embrace.

"Don't be like this" Jessica said as she grabbed his hand to stop him from leaving. Not wanting to lose him, she said "We can do anal but if it hurts too much you have to promise me to pull out okay?"

"Yes! Bend over for daddy!" Devon said with glee.

Jessica bent over the bed and used her hands to spread her ass cheeks apart, revealing her tight hole to him.

"Look, you have to be gentle, ah?!" Jessica scream in shock as Devon stuck the tip in.

"Shit it's tight!" Devon said as he struggled to push his dick in. Even using Jessica's spit on his dick as lubricant, he stilled struggled to push. Her hole was using everything in it's power to stop his big black dick from pushing inside further.

"Oh fuck! It's hurts too much! Pull out! Pull it out! NOW!" Jessica cried as Devon grabbed her hips and try to push into her more.

"Yeah, stay still. Let your daddy handle this" Devon grunted as he struggled to push even an inch inside of Jessica.

"You promised me asshole! Pull out it hurts too much!" Jessica whimpered with tears rolling down her eyes.

"Shit. Ah fuck!" Devon said as he used all his might to push inside of her, ignoring her pleas to stop.

"OUCH!" Jessica muttered. Her eyes grew wide and body went cold. Devon's persistence paid off and he was able to quickly insert 6 inches of his black rod into Jessica's tight hole.

"Oh yeah! Fuck! Damn your so tight. You like it when daddy fucks you like this?" Devon said as he started to pump Jessica's hole with ease now that he had broken her barrier.

"...nnnhh.....nnnhh..." Jessica moaned.

"You okay?" Devon said as he pulled Jessica's blonde hair up to see her face. Her eyes looked dead inside. Her face drooped as if she was in a vegetative state. Jessica had passed out from the pain of having her asshole stretched.

"Fuck it" Devon said as he went back to pump her asshole. He pulled his dick out until the tip was about to leave her asshole, it was then he would push until his dick wouldn't go in further. He continued to pump her hole with all his might like he was trying to impregnate her. Jessica's lifeless body jiggled with every of Devon's thrust. Her voluptuous ass squeezed the big black dick as if it was trying to milk it for all of its worth. "Goddamn you're tight as hell" Devon grunted as he gave Jessica's plump white ass a huge slap. A few seconds later the white of her ass started to turn pink. Devon gave her ass another hard slap, this time turning it bright red.

"Nnnhh..., wha-what? Ah. Ah. Ah. W-What's going on?" Jessica grumbled as she was woken up from the slaps. "Ahhhhh. Ow. G-go slower. God it hurts so bad" Jessica said as the pain started to catch up to her.

Devon spat on his dick using it as a much needed lubricant if he wanted to jam the rest of his dick into her. Every inch he pushed in made Jessica whimper in pain. Jessica had a vice-grip on the bed sheets and gritted her teeth on them to try and help her handle the pain. It was soon that Devon was able to finally go balls deep into Jessica's tight asshole. He was pumping all ten inches into her which made her almost pass out from the pain again.

"Oh god! I can feel you inside my guts!" Jessica groaned.

"Shit I'm going to cum. It feels like my dick is going to explode" Devon said as he started to pump Jessica even harder. His rhythm was becoming harder but slower. After a few hard pumps Devon was on the edge of cumming. He looked at Jessica who looked half-dead from the fucking which just made him want to fuck her even harder. He started to feel Jessica's insides squeeze him violently, enough for him to not be able to pull out of her. This squeezing sensation was enough to drive him off the edge. He started to pump Jessica's rectum full of his jizz. Devon shot rope after rope deep into her ass. Every time he shot his cum, he could feel Jessica's body quiver.

"God I feel so full" Jessica groaned. Her face was a mess, it was pressed down on the bed. Her tears had dried up leaving a clear residue. Her mouth was open with her saliva drooling out. God she was a mess. She had just came from having her asshole fucked. The squeezing sensation that made Devon cum was Jessica's body cummming hard from anal sex. Her body was still recovering from cumming so hard.

Devon slowly pulled out of Jessica's asshole. Her hole was gaping wide open and Devon could see deep inside her. Her anal cream pie came gushing out of her now loose hole and started to drip out.

"No more please. Anymore and I'll die" Jessica said before falling asleep from exhaustion. Devon soon followed and slept next to her also tired from exhaustion.


	8. Burning Passion

Disclaimer: This story is completely a fantasy. Any person, real or made up, that is depicted in this story are purely here for fantasy reasons. All events depicted here are all made up.  
Warnings: This story focuses mainly on shota-con themes (older female-younger male). Will contain heavier race play in later chapters. You have been warn.

It was the morning of the last day and Jessica woke up next to a naked sleeping Devon. She slowly caressed his ebony chest with her left hand. Her asshole was still a little sore from the anal pounding she got last night but she slowly got used to pain. Jessica laid her head down on Devon's chest and thought to herself that she wanted this moment to last forever. She wanted this moment to never end. She wanted for them to stay in this bed and this hotel room forever but she knew that this wasn't how it was going to end. She wanted to end this weekend with a bang. Her loins were burning with passion. Maybe it would be okay for him to fuck her raw just once, if he pulled out before he came of course. Jessica contemplated the risk of pregnancy but fuck the consequences she thought. This was most likely the last time she would ever get to see her black bull ever again and if she didn't get the chance to do every depraved thing with him before they went their separate ways she would regret this for the rest of her life. Jessica looked up at Devon's sleeping face and she she knew right then that he was special. He fucked her like no one else had before. Maybe it was the jungle fever talking but she wanted to make this night memorable to both of them. She moved her head next to Devon's black dick and gave the tip a kiss with her soft lips. She started to gently kiss his dick all over, leaving small residuals of her saliva on wherever spot she kissed. Smacks from her kiss filled the quiet room and soon enough, Devon's dick grew erect from the sensation of both her soft lips and her hot breath.

"Mmmmm. Hey baby, what are you doing?" Devon said sleepy as he rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry did I wake you daddy?" Jessica said as she put the tip of his dick into her mouth.

"Shit that feels so good" Devon said as he was woken up to a blowjob in the morning.

Jessica started to bob her head up and down. Taking Devon's big black dick was much easier for Jessica as she has been sucking on it all weekend long. She was quickly becoming a pro at taking black dicks down into her throat. The gruel from her mouth coated Devon's dick all the way to his base. She still gagged a little from taking all ten inches of his dick down her throat but she didn't care. She wanted to be Devon's personal porn star for the rest of the day. She knew that sex after him would never feel this good ever again. Only black dicks would be able to satisfy her little white pussy now. She spent all weekend getting her holes stretched to their limits by Devon's big black dick. Her insides were now shaped to perfectly fit big black dicks. She knew that any other guys she fuck would never be able to measure up to a black man's dick.

"Slurrup. Did I ever tell you how good you taste?" Jessica said warmly as she continued with his morning blowjob.

As she took his dick out of her mouth and got up, strings of her saliva stretched from her lips to his dick. Her sticky saliva splashed onto her bare bosom. Devon took a good look at Jessica's naked body and couldn't help but admire her build. Looking at from her top to bottom, Jessica had cute messy bed hair, sexy fuck me eyes, saliva covered dick sucking lips, two glistening wet 34DD breasts, tight abs, and thick tights. Her ass was perfect enough to be called a PAWG. Jessica got on top of Devon and grabbed his dick. She pushed it against her stomach to measure it's length. It was huge! She hasn't been fucked by his dick since they ran out of condoms from fucking all night early that weekend. Jessica knew that it was now or never. She positioned the tip of his dick at the entrance of her pink pussy and started to rub her pussy lips with it. Soon her pussy became moist with lust.

"Wait, I thought you said we couldn't" Devon asked in a confused manner.

"As long as you promise to pull out before you cum, you can fuck me raw okay?" Jessica said as she teased the boy more by sticking the tip of his dick inside of her.

"O-Okay. I promise to pull out. Now hurry and bounce on my dick" Devon said excitedly.

Jessica's pussy slowly devoured Devon's dick inch by inch. His girth stretched her tight hole to the max and the sensation of her walls gripping his black meat felt amazing. Soon his cock disappeared all the way inside. She could feel his entire length inside of her, all the way to her stomach. She swear she could see his tip prodding out inside of her stomach. 

"Fuck! You fill me up so good daddy!❤" Jessica screamed as she started to slowly speed up her grind on his dick.

"G-Goddamn! Your pussy feels so fucking good. It's so fucking tight. I bet your boyfriend never fucked you this good before" Devon said as he grabbed her hips and helped her adjust her speed.

"Fuck my boyfriend. He ahh never could ahh fuck me this goooooood!❤" Jessica cooed as she changed her grind into a bounce.

"Yeah just like that. You like riding your daddy's big black dick?" Devon said as Jessica started to bounce up and down on his dick.

"Oh my god. I love your big black dick daddy! Ohhh fuck! Fuck me with it daddy! Make me your bitch! Ohhh fuck! Your going to make me cuuuummmm!❤" Jessica screamed as her flood gates opened, spraying her juices all over Devon and the bed. 

Jessica lost count of how many times she had squirted because of Devon this weekend. She was surprised she wasn't dehydrated yet by the sheer amounts of liquid that came out of her. Jessica slumped over on to her back, out of breath. Her heavy breathing caused her hefty bosom to move ever so softy. Her body was glistening with sweat and felt like melted butter. Devon got up and positioned himself in front of her hole again, not giving Jessica anytime to rest and recover.

"W-wait. L-let me catch my breath first" Jessica said exhausted.

Devon paid no attention to her and slowly started to pump her. Her vaginal grip on his dick felt amazing for the both of them. Jessica clawed on the bed sheets from the sheer pleasure of being stretched out and Devon started to pump faster in hopes to cum sooner. The room quickly filled with sounds of their sex. Devon's grunts were accompanied by Jessica's sultry moans and thighs clapping. Her huge breast bounced wildly up and down from everyone of Devon's thrusts. The boy came down and started to suckle on one of her pink nipples causing her to moan even louder. The intense pleasure pushed Devon to the edge and he was seconds away from cumming. Jessica also feeling the pleasure unknowingly leg locks the young boy.

"Fuck I'm cumming!" shouted Devon.

"Don't cum in me!❤" Jessica pleaded.

Devon remembering his promise, tries to pull out but Jessica's legs around his hips causes him to become trap inside her. Unable to pull out, Devon starts to unload his seed deep inside of Jessica's womb. The room goes silent and the two just look into each other's eyes, which felt like a eternity. Jessica felt every pulse from Devon's dick every time it pumped the black seed inside of her. She feels the hot jizz paint her insides. Still leg locked, Jessica realizes what just happened.

"I-I'm sorry. It just happened so fast, I-I didn't know what to do and" Devon stuttered before Jessica cut him off with a passionate kiss.

"I don't care. Just keep fucking me" Jessica said as she broke off the kiss.

Devon obliged. Still sensitive from cumming, Devon started moving slowly. Lost in lust, Jessica started to rub her clit, not caring that she just had someone cum inside of her without protection.

"W-wait. I'm still sensitive from earlier" Devon said.

"Please daddy. Get hard for me again? I want that big black cock inside my tight white pussy" Jessica pleaded.

Upon hearing this and seeing Jessica's cute face begging him, he pulled out of Jessica and started stroking his dick to get hard again. With Devon pulling out, Jessica's pussy made a loud plop sound, and Devon's cum started to slowly pour out, dripping down to her asshole. Upon seeing the cream pie, Devon's dick went erect again. Seeing this, Jessica smiled and got on all fours in a doggy position. She raised her ass high into the air, in a breeding position. She used her hands to spread her ass, revealing her inviting asshole and pussy.

"I'm ready for you daddy" Jessica said inviting Devon to ravish her.

Devon waste no time and started to pump her pussy with his big black cock. His black hips moved like a well oiled machine that had only one purpose, to pleasure white pussies. Jessica was in a state of bliss as she was getting the best fuck of her life. Devon gave Jessica's ass a hard slap which made her jump in surprise.

"Fuck! Breed me daddy. Pump your cum inside of me. Put a black baby in me!❤" Jessica pleaded.

Devon gave Jessica's ass another hard slap.

"Oh my god! You going to make me cuuuuuummmm! Fuck yes! Daddy!❤ Daddy!❤ Daddy!❤ I'm going to fucking cuuuuuummmmm!❤❤❤❤❤❤" Jessica screamed as she creamed all over Devon's black dick.

The sensation of Jessica cumming also made the boy cum. With one deep thrust, Devon pushed into the deepest part of Jessica's pussy, where he unloaded yet another huge load. Goops of his cum shot inside of Jessica, filling her womb up to the brim.

"I'm so going to get pregnant with your baby" Jessica teased the boy as she got up to give him a kiss.

"I thought you didn't want me to cum inside" Devon said out of breath.

"Don't worry about it baby. If it's you, I'm okay with it" Jessica winked at him.

"O-Okay. Listen I'm going to go back to my room before my grandpa worries about me" Devon said as he got off the bed.

"Sure. Hey come back tonight so I can give you a proper good bye okay?" Jessica said as she went up to give the boy a hug.

Both of them got dressed and Jessica kissed the boy before he left the hotel room. She quickly hopped into the shower to clean the sweat off herself. The warm water splashed her soft nubile body as she lathered herself with soap. She was also able to squeeze out most of the cum inside of her pussy. Getting pregnant wasn't ideal to her but if she did get pregnant, she wouldn't care anymore. She wasn't in a rush to get pregnant anyways. She got out of the showers and took a look at herself in the mirror. She knew she wasn't the same person she was at the beginning of the week anymore. She was turning into a full blown slut for black cocks. Jessica made a smirk in the mirror as she walked out of the bathroom, eager for what was to come later tonight.


	9. A Farewell to Remember

Disclaimer: This story is completely a fantasy. Any person, real or made up, that is depicted in this story are purely here for fantasy reasons. All events depicted here are all made up.

Warnings: This story focuses mainly on shota-con themes (older female-younger male). Will contain heavier race play in later chapters. You have been warn.

An hour had pass since Devon left Jessica's hotel room. Jessica had cleaned herself up and was dressed casually. She had on blue jeans, a grey baggy sweater, black sneakers, sunglasses, and a baseball cap. She dressed this way so it would be harder to recognize her at the convention. She made her way into the convention hoping to find a new cosplay to wear for tonight. She knew she had to go big tonight as it was probably going to be the last time she would ever see Devon again so she wanted this night to be something they both would remember forever. Jessica made it into the vendor hall where there was a plethora of booths and shops selling merchandises to the attendees. She walked up and down the rows of vendor looking for the perfect thing to wear all the while avoiding anyone that may recognize her because the last thing she needed was to be surrounded by fans while shopping. There were a few people who looked over at Jessica shopping but no one approached her in fear that they might have been wrong. Jessica walked for about twenty minutes before walking in front of a vendor that sold costumes. Taking the opportunity Jessica went in to search for the perfect costume. As she was shopping around she felt someone walk behind her. In a split second, two hands wrapped around her and grabbed her sweater puppies.

Shocked, Jessica screamed out "What the fuck?!" as she shoved the person's hands from her breasts.

"Why didn't you tell me you were here!" said the person.

Even more shocked to see who it was, Jessica started to laugh and said "Oh my god Meg! I didn't know you were here" as both girls went in for a hug.

Upon seeing that the person who groped her was her cosplayer friend, Meg Turney, Jessica and Meg went into a private lounge inside the convention where only VIPs were allowed to enter. Both girls started to talk about what they were doing over the weekend.

"So, where are you staying at?" Jessica asked Meg.

"I'm staying at this really fancy suite next to the convention center" Meg said to Jessica.

"Aren't those suites usually really expensive. Like thousands of dollars for a weekend expensive? Are you by yourself?" Jessica asked Meg curiously.

"Oh god no. I couldn't afford that suite in a million years and my employers would never pay for it. I'm shacking up with guy who's paying for my entire trip" Meg told Jessica.

Jessica knowing that there were many girls who did this often at events, including Meg countless times, wasn't too shocked hearing about this. Of course, Jessica never took part in that trade, even though she was offered it countless times before. She never judged anyone who did this because she knew how hard it was for people to come to these events and how expensive they were. I mean before becoming big, she could probably see herself doing the same thing as Meg.

"Whose that guy?" Jessica asked.

"Some really old rich dude. Like I mean old. Probably around 80 or so" Meg told Jessica.

"Whoa, really? Have you two boned yet?" Jessica said as she knew that Meg definitely had done this many times already.

"Yeah, the first day we just fucked like rabbits all over the suite. In every room, every bed, in every hole. Seriously, for a old dude, he was really energetic" Meg said with a grin.

"That's so gross. I mean he's old enough to be your grandfather you slut" Jessica said jokingly.

"Enough about me, I heard your boyfriend didn't come with you this weekend. What have you been up to?" Meg asked.

Jessica told Meg everything about Devon over the hour or so.

"Seriously Jessica? He's a just a kid. You could really get into trouble for this" Meg said in a concerning voice.

"I know, but I was just so frustrated and thing just went by so fast and soon it just happened" Jessica explained.

"Well as long as you guys keep it a secret and no one finds out, I guess it be okay, but just for this weekend" Meg said with some relief.

"I'm ending this tonight before it gets more serious" Jessica said.

"How do you end it with a kid with a ten inch cock?" Meg asked.

"I don't really know yet" Jessica said confused.

"Oh hey, I know. I have these pills that this old guy takes. It makes it so he lasted longer in bed and really gives him a burst of energy" Meg said as she pulled out a unlabeled bottle.

Jessica took the pill bottle quickly and stuffed it into her purse.

"One pill should last about an hour. Seriously, that pill isn't even out in the market yet. It makes it so that when the guy cums, he cums like a bucket load. Even when I made the old guy wear a rubber, it felt like it was going to burst open" Meg told Jessica cautiously.

"I-I mean, he already came inside of me" Jessica said with a bit of shame.

"What? What if you got pregnant. I mean I would never tell anyone who the father is, but come on Jess, he's just a kid" Meg said with a concern look on her face.

"I know. It's a stupid thing I did, but honestly, I don't mind if I had his kid" Jessica said to Meg.

"Look I love you and all but what about your boyfriend and family finds out that your baby is black? What happens then?" Meg asked Jessica with a serious look.

"I don't know. I mean maybe it was just meant to be. Have you ever been fucked by a black guy before? They are so much better at sex than other guy" Jessica said excitedly.

"No I never been with a black guy before, I mean I heard about them being bigger than the average guy but still, I mean getting pregnant with anybody's baby is a career ender" Meg said to Jessica.

"I know but, I so tired of this. I just want to go wild this weekend" Jessica said.

Just then Meg's phone starts to vibrate.

"Listen I got to go now. The old dude is ringing me up for a booty call. If you do get pregnant, I will be here to support you always" Meg said to Jessica as she left.

Relieved that she had a friend like Meg supporting her, Jessica went back to find a costume to wear. After a bit of searching, Jessica found the perfect costume to wear.

"Meet me in my hotel room at 7 p.m. tonight" Jessica texted to Devon.

Some time after......

It was almost 7 p.m. and Jessica was putting on the finishing touches on her costume. Excited she grabbed her phone and sent a picture of herself to Devon that read "Hope you're ready for this."

Jessica had on her Arkham style Harley Quinn costume on, complete with frosted red and black pig tails. She had on the signature red and black corset and white face paint with bright red lipsticks. Her costume really pushed up her breasts, making them pop up more and making them the center of attention. She also had on a frilly black dress with long black leather boots. The only thing missing was her baseball bat but that wasn't going to be an issue tonight. Jessica had a bottle of champagne waiting on ice, ready for them to celebrate their last night together. Jessica knew he was too young to drink but she had already broken many laws this weekend already so what was adding another one to the list. Just then the door open and in came in Devon looking around for Jessica.

"Hi" Jessica said with a smile. Her pure white makeup really contrasted well with her bright red lips.

Devon walked over to Jessica and hugged her gently and said "Damn you look fine as hell."

"I'm glad you like it" Jessica said as she french kissed the boy.

Their tongues started wrestling around their mouths as if they were lovers reuniting together after being apart for years. Jessica started to gently suck on Devon's tongue, bobbing her head like it was a dick.

She broke off the kiss, separating their mixed saliva, and said "I have something for you." Jessica went into her purse and pulled out the pill bottle that Meg gave her. She opened the bottle and shook a single white pill onto her hand. She then popped open the champagne bottle and held it with the other hand.

"Open up" she said as she put the the pill onto Devon's tongue. She then took a swig of champagne into her mouth where she then proceeded to kiss Devon. The boy then proceeded to gulp down the pill along with the champagne that was in Jessica's mouth. After swallowing everything, Devon started to cough, his first taste of alcohol was a bittersweet one. The champagne itself was something a young boy like Devon wouldn't appreciate but coming straight from Jessica's mouth made it so sweet.

Within a few seconds of kissing, Jessica broke the kiss and said "Well, do you like it?"

"It wasn't too bad. I kinda like it coming from your mouth" Devon said.

Within a few seconds, he felt something inside of him well up. His blood was rushing all over his body and he felt a surge of energy rush into him. His dick then started to ache. He felt his dick throbbing and he started to groan from the swelling. Noticing his discomfort, Jessica looked down to see that his cock was making a tent with his shorts. She got on her knees to pulled down Devon's shorts to help alleviate any pains he must be having only to to be smacked hard in the face with a throbbing black cock. Surprised at what just hit her, Jessica looked at Devon's raging boner. It was huge. Bigger than before. Much bigger. His girth must have been almost two and a half inches now and his length must have grew at least three inches, making him over a foot long. Seeing this huge cock on such a small little boy was a sight to see. She could barely wrapped her fingers around the boy's massive cock. Every touch made Devon feel a intense pleasure, like he was about to burst at anytime but something wouldn't let him. He looked down to see Jessica looking in amazement at his now even larger cock. He saw Jessica smile as she compared the length of it to her face. The contrast of her pure white face to his black dick was like night and day. His dick rested straight down the middle of her face making her cross-eyed when looking at it.

"Wow" was all that came out of Jessica's mouth.

"Hey Jessica, it feels like I'm going to burst any second, can you use your mouth?" Devon begged Jessica.

She knew it was serious as this was one of the few times that the boy called her by her name. Maybe giving the boy a whole pill was too much for him to handle, I mean it was made for a full grown adult. Wasting no time, Jessica started to fit the tip of his black cock into her mouth. The boy's now larger girth made it harder for Jessica it to fit inside Jessica's mouth. She slowly wiggled her mouth around the little boy's cock taking it deeper inch by inch. As soon as she was six inches deep, Jessica started to bob her head and swirl her tongue around the cock. With every bob, her bright red lipstick smeared on to the black dick, leaving red stains on it. Jessica was on her knees blowing the little boy. Her saliva was able to coat the first six inches making the dick easier to suck on. Her saliva also ran down the side of her mouth, dripping down in huge quantities onto the top of her revealing cleavage. Devon took a look down again and saw not only Jessica blowing him but also Harley Quinn. He couldn't hold it in anymore, he wanted to cum so bad but something wouldn't let him. He needed to feel even better. He grabbed two fistfuls of Jessica's pig tails and pulled hard towards him, shoving his dick all the way down Jessica's throat. Surprised by the sudden deep throat, Jessica started to gag. She felt all of Devon's length stretching her windpipe. She took his entire shaft all the way to his base. He was pumping her throat like it was her pussy. With every thrust he took, he could hear Jessica gag every time her nose touched the base of shaft. The sensation of her very hot throat squeezing down hard on his cock made Devon pump even faster, hoping for that sweet release. Meanwhile it was the opposite for Jessica. Being forced to deep throat a massive cock suddenly caught her off guard. The first sudden thrust down her throat took most of her breath away. She was struggling to breath but with her mouth full of black cock, she was forced to adjust her breathing through her nose but it only gave her a little air. All the gagging made Jessica tear up. The droplets from her eyes ran down her cheeks ruining part of her white makeup. Her eyes started to roll up into her eyes as she felt she was going to lose consciousness from the lack of air. After a few minutes of Devon's hard pumping, he started to groan hard. Close to cumming, Devon slowed his pace and started to pump her throat with slower but harder thrusts and all Jessica could do was accept her fate. On the verge of passing out, she wondered how could a boy less than half her age was able to overpower her. Soon she felt something. Devon's dick started to swell up and start to twitch. Devon about to burst any second, pulled Jessica's pig tails towards him again, making her take his dick down all the way down her throat as he came. With a load groan, Devon shot his load down Jessica's throat. It felt like he was cumming after months of not being able to cum. His legs started to shake from cumming so hard. Jessica felt like she was drowning in a sea of cum. She could feel Devon's cock pulsate every time he shot his cum. Without hesitation, she started to tap on Devon's hips. No way could a person cum this much and this long, let alone a little boy. Still cumming hard, Devon felt Jessica's tapping, making him look down to see Jessica's face. If it wasn't for Jessica's white Harley Quinn make up, he would have saw that her face was bright red, close to turning purple. What he did see was the white of her eyes as they rolled all the way up he head. He let go of her hair and almost immediately Jessica's head pulled back. Devon still cumming after dropping a bucket load of cum down Jessica's throat shot his final load all over her face, glazing it with his goop. Gasping for air but not able to because of the cum still lodge in her throat, Jessica made her way to the trash can and vomited. She was able to make it in time to the trash can but when she vomited all the cum in her stomach and throat, she splashed the wall and the side of the dresser. Yeah, she wasn't getting her deposit back from the hotel but as least she could breath again.

"Wow... *gasp* you *gasp* sure came *gasp* a lot *gasp*" Jessica said trying to catch her breath.

"Fuck my dick is still hard as hell" Devon said as he looked at his throbbing manhood.

"God it's so still hard. How the hell is Meg able to take it" Jessica thought to herself as she sat on the floor clutching the trash can.

"Give me a minute to recover" Jessica said as she wobble over to the bed still light headed from the lack of oxygen.

"Let me see your tits" Devon ordered Jessica as he started to stroke his cock.

Jessica obliged and unbuttoned her top corset, revealing a black bra, which she removed, revealing her pink puffy nipples. Jessica laid down on the bed and signaled Devon to come over.

"What's this?" Devon asked Jessica as he looked over to see a tattoo on her toned abs. He saw that her stomach had a large pink outline of a heart tattoo.

"Don't worry it's only a temporary tattoo. It will wash off soon. I got this for you. I want to have your baby inside of me" Jessica explained.

"Shit that's hot" Devon said excitedly.

"Look at what else I got" Jessica said as she lifted up her black skirt revealing her black crotch-less panties.

To Devon's surprise, Jessica also had another temporary tattoo. She had a Queen of Spades tattoo on her pubic area.

"Go on. Fuck me hard daddy" Jessica said in a lusty voice.

Wasting no time, Devon positioned his throbbing erecting in front of Jessica's eager hole. He started to tease her but rubbing the tip against her hole.

"Don't make me beg" Jessica pleaded.

"Tell me what you want" Devon said in a cocky tone.

"I want your big black cock inside of me daddy" Jessica pleaded even more as she started moving her hips to the rhythm of Devon's teasing.

Devon, done with teasing Jessica, pushed the head of his cock inside of Jessica. His now much larger size proved to be a struggle as her pussy felt even tighter than ever.

"Oh fuck! Your stretching me so much" Jessica moaned.

Wanting to feel the Jessica's entire pussy wrapping around his cock, Devon pushed deeper inside of the blonde bombshell. Feeling the little boy's entire girth inside of her, Jessica started to moan loudly. Not wanting everyone in the surrounding hotel rooms to hear her sexy moans, Jessica grabbed the nearest pillow and bit into it. Devon soon started to fuck Jessica's little white pussy with all fourteen inches of his black cock. With every thrust, Jessica's milky white breast jiggled.

"Ah.♡ Ah.♡ Ah.♡ Suck on my nipple daddy.♡ Oh my god, you're going to split me in half with your dick!♡" Jessica cried.

Devon, fucking Jessica in missionary position, moved his head down to her breast and started to suck on one of her nipples while groping her other breast. Every few seconds he changed up which nipple he would suck on making Jessica moan louder with pleasure. Devon's dick was pounding Jessica's tight cunt furiously. His huge black cock was rearranging her insides to better fit him. Jessica could feel his big cock reaching all the way into her uterus. There was no way she wasn't going to get pregnant tonight. The amount of cum that the boy was producing because of the pills and his cock reaching all the way inside her uterus was a guarantee pregnancy.

"Oh fuck! Fill me up with your cum daddy!♡ Make me your bitch!♡" Jessica screamed as she came. Her legs were spread eagle and they were jittering from her intense orgasm. Her toes curled up and her breath grew harder as she tried to recover from her climax. Devon ignored this as he continued to plow the Harley Quinn cosplayer. His rhythm was steady and hard as everyone of his thrust inside of Jessica made his black cock disappear inside of her like a magic trick. It was a wonder how Jessica could handle all of that dick. Her pussy was now even more ruined for her boyfriend back home. There was no way he could measure up to black cocks, let alone Devon's cock. It was usually around this time that Devon would be cumming but because of the pills, he felt as he could still keep going.

"Get on your knees" Devon said as he pulled out of Jessica.

Jessica got on her knees and arched her back. It was clear that Devon wanted to fuck Jessica in doggy style. Devon continued with his intense fucking, wasting no time as his black rod went in and out of Jessica. Jessica was lost in the pleasure of having her hole stuffed. Her Harley Quinn makeup was almost completely ruined from her tears, sweat, and Devon's cum. Her face was stuffed into the mattress to try and suppress her screams of pleasure. Devon heard a chime from Jessica's phone. He looked over to see who was texting her, it was her boyfriend. Devon looked at the message that her boyfriend sent, "Hey you okay? You didn't call yesterday. Call me when your free." Devon chuckled as he pulled out of Jessica. He then laid his dick between Jessica's ass cheeks, hotdogging his dick in the process. Devon then took a picture of his big black cock resting on Jessica's ass. He then sent the picture with a text that read "She's busy text later." He then put the phone on silent and threw onto the other bed. Jessica's hips were swaying left and right like it was enticing a prey to come be devoured. 

"Hey what's taking so long?" Jessica said eagerly.

Devon wasted no time, shoves his rod into Jessica's gaping pussy. Jessica arched her back from the pleasure of having her pussy fucked in doggy. She was on all fours begging to cum from this little boy's black cock. She was a depraved whore for black cocks now. She lost count of how many times she came from Devon's cock. Her body was burning hot, her holes were ruined, her guts were rearranged, and her mind was broken. Devon bucked his hips in slower, stronger thrust now. He was close to cumming now. He could feel that his next load was going to be huge. His dick started to pulse inside of Jessica. She knew he was going to cum and it was going to fill her to the brim and she couldn't have been more excited.

"Fuck, I'm cumming!" Devon grunted as he pounded Jessica harder.

"Go ahead daddy! Cum inside of me. Give me your baby!♡" Jessica begged.

With a final powerful thrust, Devon shot his seed deep into the furthest part of Jessica's uterus. As Devon was paralyzed from the pleasure of cumming, Jessica could feel every shot of the black seed fill her up. Shot after shot, Jessica could do nothing but accept the gooey cream pie.

"Oh god, I'm sooooo full.♡ Don't you dare pull out now. Keep pumping me daddy♡" Jessica ordered.

Devon still raging hard thanks to the pill, started to pump Jessica again. With every thrust, he was churning the cum inside of Jessica. Even though Jessica's pussy was airtight, some cum still leaked out. This made sliding into Jessica even easier. Soon after pumping Jessica snatch, Devon felt like cumming again. He gave Jessica's round ass a firm slap, turning it bright pink. Her ass was pure white with a gorgeous shade of pink now. Having her ass slapped made Jessica squeeze harder from the pain. Devon continued slapping her ivory ass until it turned red and had his hand imprinted on it. Having her squeeze him so tight he blew inside of Jessica again. As Jessica felt even more cum gush inside of her, she had on the biggest smile on her face. She knew that they were going to fuck hard all night long. She knew that with that much cum inside of her, she was already pregnant with Devon's baby. Without pulling out, Jessica twisted her body (still with Devon's dick holding the cum inside) around to face Devon. They could both see their sweating bodies connected to each other. Jessica still horny, pushed Devon on his back and got on top of him in cowgirl position.

"We are going to fuck all night daddy" Jessica said as she started to ride on the black shaft. As she furiously bounced on Devon's cock, her breast also bounced wildly. Devon grabbed onto Jessica's well toned waist as leverage as he started to pump his hips. Jessica's Harley Quinn makeup was crusty with dried cum making her face look like a cum covered Harley. The expression on her face was that of a women lost in pleasure. Drool started to come out of her mouth as her mind went blank. She continued to bounce mindlessly as Devon shot this load inside of Jessica for the third time. As Jessica's stomach started to expand from the excessive amount of cum in her, she started to have one of her most intense orgasms in her life. Jessica started to shake violently off of Devon's now limp cock onto her back. Her bulging stomach slowly collapsed as cum came gushing out of her now beaten pussy.

"God that was amazing" Jessica giggled.

"Damn Jessica, you feel amazing. I can't believe it already the final day. I don't want it to end. I want to stay with you and the baby" Devon said as he crawled next to Jessica.

"Awww. That's so sweet of you. Listen I don't want this night to end either but you and me can't be together. The age difference is just too big. If anyone finds out we could will be in so much trouble" Jessica said as she hugged Devon.

"What about the baby if you get pregnant?" Devon asked.

"Don't worry about it okay? If I do get pregnant, I have friends that will take care of me. I might lose my boyfriend and some others but it hey, it will be okay you understand?" Jessica said with a reassuring voice.

"Will be ever see each other again?" Devon asked.

"I'll tell you what, if I'm ever traveling close to your area, we can meet up and have some fun" Jessica said as she kissed Devon's forehead.

"Can we still keep in touch?" Devon said as he caressed Jessica's cheek.

"Of course. You're still my daddy." Jessica giggled. "Were still going to talk over the phone all the time, text each other, and I'll visit you as soon as I can" Jessica said as she got up.

"That sound good. So, what do we do now?" Devon said as he admired at Jessica's ass walking towards the champagne.

"We can do whatever we want. We still have all night and we still have a bottle of these magic cock pills♡" Jessica said before taking a sip of champagne.

FIN

Thanks for reading this story. This was a project I wrote on a whim. Some readers may not like the theme or way I write but I want to thank everyone who made it this far. This may not be the ending some readers wanted but this was one that felt most comfortable writing as it does leave me some continuity if I ever wanted to continue writing this story. As always drop a like and leave a comment of what you think.

https://www.patreon.com/zacklin52

https://discord.gg/A3X4HV8


	10. Chapter 7.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Added bonus chapter from Patreon Poll!

After splitting up with Meg, Jessica decided to shop around the convention some more. Walking into a cosplay shop inside of the vendor hall, Jessica started to browse through the outfits. There was a plethora of outfits to choose from. There were slutty ones, cute ones, high end ones, and lazy ones to name a few.

“Hmmm, what should I get?” Jessica said to herself as the browsed through the expensive rack of cosplay.

While looking through, she started to wonder what Devon would like to see her wear. There was a Nami from One Piece cosplay that caught Jessica’s eyes. Looking at the cosplay, she put it back on the rack as it was just a bikini top and jeans. Pretty lazy to be charging $250 for. As she looked around some more, she finally settled on a few outfits. She bought a Bowsette attire, Arcade Miss Fortune get up, a Japanese schoolgirl uniform, and a Harley Quinn Cosplay costume. She did go a little overboard, but it was for a good cause, right? As she thanked the cashier, Jessica headed back to her booth where she had to tend to for the next few hours. Usually, she didn’t mind tending booths, but the thought of sucking Devon’s cock tonight was turning Jessica on too much. She eagerly waited out in the back of the booth wondering what cosplay she should wear for the meet and greets. Looking at the outfits she just bought, she decided to go with the Japanese schoolgirl uniform first. The booth she was in was a 10’X10’ area enclosed in a tent with a small booth right outside of the entrance, giving her the privacy to change in peace. Lucky for Jessica, she was the only person inside of the small booth as the only other person was the security girl waiting outside next to the booth.

“Fuck” Jessica moaned out as she pulled her panties down.

She saw how much her cunt was leaking from the night before. Even though she took a shower, Devon’s cum still kept leaking out.

“Damn brat” she blushed as she used her panties to wipe off the cum off her thighs.

Putting on the uniform, Jessica gazed into the mirror to see how it looked on her. The blue skirt was a bit too short, giving the slightest peek at her ass cheeks when she stood up straight. She also had on a new pair of white cotton panties as her old one was now covered in cum. The white top only covered her breasts while leaving her midriff exposed. She didn’t mind it too much as she did wear more risqué clothing in her other photo shoots. Just then, Jessica had the bright idea to snap a few pictures for Devon in her school-girl uniform.

“You like?” she texted along with a few racy pictures. 

Devon responded back a few minutes later with a picture of him holding his erect big black cock.

Biting her lower lips, Jessica knew that she should have waited for tonight but being unable to hold it any longer, she texted him her location.

“Come meet me here. I can’t wait any longer. I want you cock inside of me daddy” Jessica texted him.

Her heart racing, she knew that it was a risky move to call him over, but her body was lusting over the boy was too much to be stopped now. Waiting eagerly, Jessica checked the time on her watch. She had a few minutes to spare before starting her meet and greet, well more precisely, 10 minutes. She took a peek outside to see that a large crowd had formed a line to see her already.

“Do you need something Ms. Nigri?” the security girl asked.

Realizing that the girl was a bit too close for comfort, Jessica pulled the curtains open just a bit.

“Hey, listen. I’m not feeling too well so I will probably only have limited interactions today” Jessica whispered to the girl.

“Oh, okay. That’s fine. Anything else you need and just ask” the girl said.

“One more thing, whatever happens, DO NOT look inside of here no matter what, understand?” Jessica said sternly.

“Y-yes ma’am” the girl said startled by Jessica’s sudden change of tone.

Falling back into the tent, Jessica closed the curtains for some privacy. As she turned around, she was caught off guard by something.

“Ah, fuck!” Jessica shouted as she feels down on her ass.  
Hearing this, the security girl turned around and grabbed ahold of the curtains, ready to burst inside until she remembered what Jessica said just a moment before.

“U-Um. Are you okay in there?” the girl asked.

Looking up to see what she bumped into, Jessica face turned from anger into delight.

“Everything’s fine” Jessica said as she got onto her knees with a big smile.

“I love what you’re wearing baby. Did you already miss daddy’s big black cock?” Devon said as he unzipped his pants.

“Hey be quiet. There are people outside” Jessica giggled as she helped Devon pull down his pants.

Letting out a small hum as the boy’s cock was in front of her now, Jessica looked up to see him looking back at her. She knew what he wanted and so did he. Opening her mouth, she took the tip of his cock into her mouth, wetting it with her tongue.

“That’s it you slut, keeping doing it just that” the young boy muttered out as he felt her hot tongue start to glide all over his long black shaft.

“Yes daddy. I been a very bad girl. I need to be punished” Jessica moaned out as she coated his cock with a thin layer of her spit.

Opening her mouth wide, Jessica started to suck on the boy’s big black cock. Devon then moved his hands to the back of her head to help control the speed of Jessica’s bobbing. He could see how desperate Jessica he was as looked down and saw her eyes filled with the thought of only pleasing him. He knew he was in total control of her now. He could make her do whatever he wanted. This new sense of power over someone was intoxicating, but he knew he had to be smart about it. No one could know about the two of them or else the fun would end.

“Don’t you think it’s time you went and greeted your fans?” Devon said as he popped his cock out of Jessica’s mouth.

A bit disappointed, Jessica knew she did have to meet them. Getting off her knees and turning around, she gave the boy a wink before wiping her chin clean.

“Hello and welcome! I want to thank you all so much for being here and supporting me!” Jessica shouted as she walked out of the tent, closing the curtains behind her.

She could see all the guys eyeing her body in the school-girl uniform. She knew she had them right where she wanted them. Teasing them without showing anything. For the next 10 minutes or so, Jessica was modeling off the cosplay while throwing some free gifts into the crowd. To be honest, she was a bit tired of this and wanted it to be over as soon as possible. Her mind was occupied with the monster inside of the tent at the moment.

“Give me a minute and I’ll be back with a surprise” Jessica said as she went back into the tent, closing the curtains behind her.

Pushing Devon down on a chair, Jessica sat on his lap.

“Stay still and enjoy the show” the blonde cosplayer said as she started to seductively shake her hips.

Not even saying a word, the young black boy sat back and enjoyed the lap dance Jessica was performing for him. It wasn’t long before Jessica undid her white top and exposed the white laced bra underneath. She pressed her two huge breasts onto Devon’s face. Moaning out as she could feel his warm breath hitting her skin. Powerless to stop potent lust inside of her, Jessica started to bounce on his lap, dry humping him.

“AHH!❤” Jessica yelped out loudly as Devon gave her ass a hard slap.

“A-are you okay Ms. Nigri?” the security girl asked cautiously from behind the curtain.

“Y-yes! It’s nothing. Don’t come in!” Jessica shouted out before glaring at the boy she was grinding on.

“Listen, you can touch me but don’t leave any marks, okay?” Jessica said apologetically as she undid the blue skirt.

Devon nodded his head in agreement as he began to massage Jessica’s round white ass. Giggling as he did this, Jessica got off and headed to her clothes rack.

“Hmmm, let’s see. Which one? Ah, this one!” Jessica said as she grabbed her Arcade Miss Fortune costume.

While slipping on the costume, she felt hands grabbed her chest.

“Hey, stop it. I have a show to put on” Jessica giggled as she put on the pink and white top.

“Bend over for me. This won’t take long” Devon said as he held onto Jessica’s hips.

Obeying him, Jessica bend over for the boy while continuing adjusting her top.

“Look, whatever you’re doing, do it qui—❤” Jessica yelp out softly as she felt Devon’s cock slip into her wet cunt.

Holding in her moan as she felt a quick and intense orgasm, Jessica knew she had to get dressed quickly. Reaching over and grabbing the pink wig, Jessica let out a few sultry moans as he felt her insides being violated by a young black cock. Her knees started to shake as she felt her body shaking from the boy’s hard thrusts.

“Oooohhhh god, don’t stop daddy❤” Jessica softly said as her mind was going blank.

This was what she’s been dreaming of the entire day. She wanted, or more accurately, needed her pussy to be filled up his young black cock. Jessica put her head down as she felt the boy’s cock stirring her inside around. Trying her best to hold back the moans, Jessica covered her mouth with one hand while the other held onto a chair for support. It wasn’t long before she felt an orgasm approaching. Doing her best to suppress her impending boisterous wails of pleasure, Jessica bit her lower lips.

“U-um Ms. Nigri? Are you okay?” the security girl asked as the fans were becoming restless.

Just as the girl was about to open the curtains, she heard Jessica start to shout.

“I’m cumming!❤❤❤ I’m cumming!❤❤❤” Jessica cried out as her body rocked from the intense orgasm.

The security girl immediately backed away, thinking that it was her that Jessica was yelling at. Standing outside of the tent stiff, she waited for Jessica to come out. A few minutes later the curtains opened up with Jessica walking out, adjusting her skirt.

“Sorry about the wait” Jessica smiled at the girl.

Confused, she didn’t know whether Jessica was angry or happy with her. Another 20 minutes went by with Jessica signing autographs and taking pictures with her fans before she decided to do another wardrobe change. Walking back inside of the tent, Jessica started to strip as soon as the curtains were closed.

“Last one, how do you like it?” Jessica said as she put on the Bowsette costume.

“It’s cute, I like it” Devon said as he started to stroke his cock.

“Oh? You ready to cum? You want me to milk you?” Jessica giggled.

“Let me cum inside” the boy said smugly.

“Hmm, how about no” Jessica answered back.

“Come on, you let me do it last night” he responded back.

“Yeah, but I have to meet my fans. I can’t walk around with your cum dripping down my legs can I?” Jessica replied.

“Fine, but I still want to fuck you for a bit” Devon said.

“Okay but hurry. I don’t want to keep them waiting” Jessica said as she bent over and unclasped the bottom of her black unitard.

It didn’t take long before the boy started his brutal pounding of Jessica’s pussy. Wet and slippery already, he started to furiously plunge deep into Jessica, giving her no warning of rough he was going to be. She had her fun, now it was his turn.

“Ooohhh god!❤ G-go easy you brat!❤” Jessica hissed as she tried to push him back.

Ignoring her cries, Devon started to pump Jessica full of his big black cock. Her pussy lips gripped hard onto his cock as he filled her inside completely. Getting lightheaded as the pleasure of his young cock was ravaging her insides, Jessica knees started to shake.

“I’m going to cum” Devon groaned as he gripped Jessica’s hips firmly as he pushed deep inside of her.

At the same time, the fans started to get eager and started chanting for Jessica. The security girl, scared that the crowd was going to rush the tent, made the decision to try and see if Jessica was ready. Grabbing onto the curtains, the girl was about to slide it open before she heard Jessica yell out.

“I will kill you if you cum inside!” Jessica shouted angrily.

Stepping back immediately, the security girl hurried back to her post, terrified of what would have happened if she went in. Back inside of the of the tent, Jessica was too weak to fight Devon as he was deep inside of her. She felt his cock throbbing inside of her, ready to explode at any moment. There wasn’t much she could do at this point, leaving her in the hands of the boy. Devon knew better not to cum inside of Jessica’s pussy but looking down, he did see that she had another hole that he could cum inside. Pulling out fast, he jammed his cock into Jessica’s asshole dry, making her jump up in pain from the sudden insertion. 

“Goddamn, you stupid brat!” Jessica hissed out as she felt a warm liquid shoot into her guts.

Standing as still as she could so that the pain of having her asshole being ripped opened wouldn’t spread, Jessica gritted her teeth as hard as she could. Even after a few seconds, she could still feel the boy cumming inside of her.

“H-how the hell are you still cumming so much. We had sex all night and you’re still able to cum this much” Jessica said softly as she felt the warm splurge of cum resting inside of her.

“You just feel to damn good” Devon said as he finally pulled out of Jessica’s gaping asshole.

As cum started to slowly leak out, the boy grabbed one of Jessica’s used panties and crammed it into her asshole, preventing anymore from seeping out. 

“Fuck that was intense. Listen you have to leave now. I do have to get to work” Jessica mumbled out as she fixed her suit.

“Are we still meeting tonight?” he asked.

Turning around, Jessica smiled.

“Of course, now get going❤” she said as she gave him a kiss on the lips.

Thanks for reading! Remember if you liked this story, please drop a like and comment. Also, please check out my Patreon page and Discord. Hop on to my discord for some caption stories I'm doing!

https://www.patreon.com/zacklin52

https://discord.gg/A3X4HV8


End file.
